


Simple

by michaelfalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, for plot purposes cas can't tell that they switched bodies, i intended for this to be funny but it ended up being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/pseuds/michaelfalls
Summary: Dean clears his throat and says, his voice comically gruff, "Hey, Cas."Sam turns again, this time with a deep glare that bores into Dean. "I -- You do not sound like that.""Don't I?" Dean questions. He dramatically fawns, his voice even lower, "Cas, Cas, Cas. Pay attention to me."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	Simple

**I.**

"Are you sure Rowena doesn't mind?"

"Shut the hell up," Dean hisses, ducking under the low doorframe to walk into Rowena's ingredient storeroom. "You're the one who said she lets you in, right?"

"Yeah, if she knows about it!" Sam spluttered, though he follows Dean through and starts looking for white sage. They wanted to get Michael out of hell and then bind him so they can try to get him out of Adam and back to Heaven. Their version of doing Adam justice, by trying to get that Archangel out of his body so he can at least attempt to move on and have a normal life.

The binding spell required white sage, burdock and a pinch of salt, plus a very short incantation. However, they literally just ran out of white sage and the only person they knew who had any stock of it was Rowena and she wasn't home but they needed it quick.

The following ensued: Dean's fantastic plan to break into Rowena's home after midnight to get that white sage.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Dean assures, rummaging through the cupboards. He grabs one of the containers and turns around, shaking it triumphantly. "Bingo!"

Sam nods and pushes a drawer closed, saying, "Let's get back to the bunker, okay?"

**II.**

**Dean**

When Dean wakes up the next morning, the first thing he realises is that this is not his room.

He sits up in bed, grumbling in irritation at the hair that falls over his eyes. He didn't know his hair got that long, it's a miracle he could even hold it up with gel for most of the day. He should get a haircut.

He looks over at the bedside table for the clock, only to see a spellbook and a glass of water there instead. He frowns, sure that he hadn't moved the clock before, but grabs the glass and stands, scratching his stomach -- which feels _so different_. He sips from the glass and that's when he catches his eye in the mirror and spits out the water.

"What the hell?" Dean puts the glass down and goes closer to the mirror, touching his face in horror.

Well, not _his_ face. Sam's face. He's Sam now, apparently. No wonder he felt taller.

He goes down the hall to his own room and knocks before opening the door, seeing his own body staring back at him. Okay, what the hell? “Sam?”

”Yeah, it’s me,” Sam affirms, standing and looking in the mirror.

”What the fuck happened?” Dean asks, watching his own body move. It’s weird as hell to see. You’re never used to seeing your body from an outside perspective.

Sam catches his eye and says, "Obviously, Rowena isn't happy that we broke in. Okay, look, don't panic. Maybe Cas knows how to put us back into our bodies --"

"No, we're not gonna tell him. He's busy enough with all that Heaven business," Dean instantly denies the idea. "We'll figure this out on our own. He doesn't even need to know this happened. Come on, there's gotta be something in this bunker that says how to switch us back. But for now, I'll play you and you'll play me. We play cops all the time."

"Yeah. _Cops_." Sam gives Dean a look that, while it would look fine on Sam's face, looks weird as hell with Dean's features. Maybe he's just not used to seeing himself in the flesh. "Not each other."

Dean sighs and closes the door behind him before leaning against it. "If we get some basics down, it'll be fine. We grew up together, man. This shouldn't be too hard. I'll start, alright? First one's easy: no banging anyone until we switch back. This is my body."

Sam pulls a grossed out expression. "Dude, I would never. And the same with me."

"Second. Don't play that country shit anywhere near my ears," Dean adds.

Sam gapes at him, appalled. "It is _not_ shit!"

"Sorry to break it to you, man. Country's crap," Dean shrugs against Sam's protests. He snaps his fingers to shut him up and continues, "Third! If you so much as eat a salad with my mouth, I will make you eat the unhealthiest burger you have ever seen."

"This is so unfair. I want my body back," Sam complains.

Dean raises both hands in a way that says they don't have much of a choice with the circumstances and says, "We'll snoop around the bunker when Cas is gone. While he's here, we'll pretend everything's good. Can we agree?"

"Fine. But this is a shitty idea. You better not do some weird shit."

**III.**

**Castiel**

Castiel is still learning about the human race. Even though he'd spent the last couple of years of his life around humans, while he learned, he still didn't know.

He'd learned some things; he learned that when Dean raises an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth rises in a half-smile, he wants Castiel to laugh at his joke. He knows that when Dean hasn't done his hair in the morning that he's in desperate need for coffee. He knows that if Dean has his hands in his pockets that he doesn't want to talk and he'll appreciate silence over comfort. He knows when Dean wants to be left alone or when he wants a friend. These are the things Castiel has learned.

But this? This is new territory. This, Castiel knows nothing about.

The first red flag is when he sees Sam making breakfast when it's a duty Dean takes pride in doing. The second is Dean taking his coffee with a little bit of sugar instead of just black like he normally does.

The third; Sam looking over at Castiel from the stove, frying pan in hand, as a wide grin splits across his face. "Mornin', sunshine!"

Castiel cocks his head. "Good morning, Sam." That catches Sam off-guard and he glances back at Dean before returning his full attention to the pancakes he's making.

Dean clears his throat and says, his voice comically gruff, "Hey, Cas."

Sam turns again, this time with a deep glare that bores into Dean. "I -- _You_ do not sound like that."

"Don't I?" Dean questions. He dramatically fawns, his voice even lower, "Cas, Cas, Cas. Pay attention to me."

"Okay, shut up or you're not getting any pancakes," Sam threatens, waving the spatula at him before he finally goes back to the pancakes. Dean laughs and laughs, and Cas remains confused.

**IV.**

**Dean**

Dean knows his relationship with Cas is very simple; loyal, God-defying and odds-defying. Cas is the one who tore out Chuck's ending and wrote his own because of Dean. That's not something someone can just forget. Dean knows it's deep-rooted in love. Unsure of what kind of love, and if it is mutual, but Dean knew what he felt. He knows it's a dead end.

Cas's relationship with Sam? Now that, Dean _doesn't_ know. He tries to get Cas alone and finds him in the kitchen reading a book in a language Dean will need Google Translate for. He opts for a Sam-like greeting. "Hey, Cas." Realises belatedly that everyone says 'hey, Cas', and then that he is worrying over his greeting like a teenager.

"Hello, Sam," Cas says, glancing up from his book into Dean's eyes. _Sam's_ eyes. God, he misses his own body so bad.

"What are you reading?" Dean makes conversation, going to the counter to heat up a burger for himself. Sam hasn't eaten a gross salad, Dean just thought it would be funny if Sam came in and saw him eating a gross burger.

"One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel García Márquez," Cas answers, showing him the cover.

Dean grins. "'Cause you're the angel of solitude?"

Cas glances back at him, eyebrows raised slightly. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, Cas. Angel of Thursday, tears and solitude..." Dean brings the heated up burger over to the table. "You're a special little guy."

Cas narrows his eyes. "Sam, is everything alright?"

"Peachy," Dean lies, flashing Cas a bright smile before taking a bite out of the burger. "Why?"

Cas watches cautiously, the way Dean eats, the way he sits with his elbows spread on the edge of the table instead of aligned with his shoulders. A small detail, but it's enough for Cas to know something is wrong. "You and Dean are behaving very strangely."

Dean subconsciously adjusts his posture so it's a little more Sam, a little less Dean. "What do you mean?"

"You made breakfast today instead of Dean," Cas points out.

"If it bothered you so much, I'll ask him to make breakfast tomorrow," Dean shrugs, playing it off as nothing. "I thought you didn't eat, so what does it matter?"

"I don't eat," Cas agrees. "But Dean enjoys cooking, so I thought it was strange that he didn't do so this morning."

Dean is oddly touched by the sentiment. Before he can answer, Sam comes in and the conversation is abandoned.

But Dean doesn't miss the way Cas straightens up and stows the book away when Sam comes in in Dean's body. He tries not to think about what that means, because maybe the feeling was mutual after all.

**V.**

**Sam**

Sam isn't with Eileen. At least, nothing official.

The reason why he was nervous was that Cas likes to confide in him about his feelings for Dean. He's been in love with Dean for years which is still such a strange idea to Sam no matter how used he was to Cas waxing poetic about his brother. Apparently, back when Dean had gone to Hell for 40 years, his soul and body were damaged so horribly that Cas had to reconstruct him, atom by atom. Every freckle, every strand of hair, Cas had painstakingly restored with careful hands. Which was fine, because he knew how to build people back up.

And then he met his hard work in the barn. Spent time with him, felt the heat of his big heart and the touch of Dean's calloused hands. Sam supposes Cas fell in love with him along the way. Cas could never understand when exactly responsibility turned to respect. When that respect turned to friendship, and when that turned to affection, and when that turned to a deep love he barely grazed the concept of. Neither did Sam. He never thought angels could feel emotions in the first place, let alone give in to love so completely, but Cas continues to surprise him.

The point is that Dean is now wearing Sam's face, which means that Cas will basically be confessing his love for Dean, _to Dean himself._

Sam doesn't even know if Dean felt the same. He'd had his suspicions but he didn't even know if Dean's tastes were exclusive to women or if he liked a wider playing field.

In an attempt to stop Dean and Cas from being alone in the same room, Sam sets out to find them, eventually locating them in the kitchen. He stands at the doorway for a few seconds to make sure they weren't talking about anything incriminating. They're just talking about Dean and his cooking hobby, so Sam comes in with a wide grin. "Hey."

Cas puts away the book in his hands, sliding it away from him on the table and he looks to him. "Hello, Dean." Huh. Sam never really noticed how obvious Cas's crush on Dean was until he was on the receiving end of it. Dean shifts in his seat and takes another bite of his burger, looking between him and Cas.

"What were you talking about?" Sam asks, deciding to stay at the doorway as opposed to going into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cas asks, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Cas. Come on," Sam says, trying his best to seem like Dean. He thought it'd be easier since he'd watched Dean all their childhoods, trying to be just like him. And yet, he found himself struggling, because while John never cared enough, Cas cared too much. It's hard to lie to someone who's seen how they lie. "Just a weird morning."

Dean huffs a breath. "Weird is an understatement."

Cas cocks his head and stares at him, and Sam doesn't know what to do with his hands. How the hell does Dean not know Cas loves him?

**VI.**

**Dean**

Cas knocks on Sam's door and peers in at Dean. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean asks, watching Cas enter and close the door. "Cas, you good?"

He nods hesitantly. "I cannot shake the feeling that there is something wrong. You are acting a lot like Dean, and Dean is acting like you." Dean hadn't expected Cas to notice, but Cas is the smartest guy Dean knows and honestly, it's not like Sam and he are Oscar winners. To believe Cas would fall for it is probably insulting.

"Weird morning, like S-- Dean said," Dean quickly amends.

"You can talk to me, you know," Cas says.

Dean gets an idea. "Why don't you talk to me, yeah? Why are you so bothered about Dean?"

Cas gazes at him thoughtfully. "I just want him to be alright. His alikeness to you today is concerning."

"Is it that bad to be like me?" Dean teases.

"No offence intended, but I quite like Dean as Dean," Cas answers, a little bit embarrassed as he leans against the back of the door. Dean blinks, surprised, but he remembers that he's supposed to be Sam right now.

"Why do you even like Dean anyway?" Dean asks. "He's so stubborn and he's always angry." Maybe he can find out why Cas cares this much. He supposes he would be the same if Sam and Cas started acting like each other but this is different because Dean likes Cas. He likes Cas a lot more than he probably should, but he's certain Cas doesn't (and can't) feel the same. Maybe it's the whole angels don't understand human emotion thing on top of the fact that Dean is such an unlikeable person --

"Dean is remarkable." Cas's voice cuts through Dean's thoughts, sincere, and Dean listens. "With the things he has been through, the things he has done, nobody would have expected him to come out of it all such a good man. He certainly owes the world nothing, and if he wanted to quit hunting, he has every right to do so. Yet, he keeps on, with a strength that I rarely get to see." Dean is completely speechless as Cas continues, "Knowing him has taught me more than the millions of years I have lived, and I have loved every second of knowing Dean. I think I'm so lucky to be able to call myself his friend." He adds, a touch of hurt in his voice, "Even if it never went any further. I am lucky."

Dean doesn't think. He doesn't breathe. He kisses Cas.

Cas instantly pulls away, eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

And then Dean remembers that he's Sam.

As Cas takes a step back, looking painfully awkward, Dean tries to call him back, "Cas, wait."

Cas pauses, holding up a finger asking him to wait, and he provides the quick explanation that an angel has requested his presence. He disappears into the air, the sound of flapping wings the only sound in the room until the only thing Dean can hear is his own breath and his heart palpitating in his ribs.

"You're so fucking stupid," Dean mutters, smacking his forehead.

**VII.**

**Sam**

"Where's Cas?" Sam asks when he catches Dean in the hallway.

"Heaven, an angel called him on angel radio," Dean answers. A strand of hair falls into his face and he curses, pushing it back behind his ear. "Swear to God, Sam. Get a haircut or I'll cut this shit off before we switch back."

Sam glares at him. "Cut my hair and watch me delete all your rock music and replace them with country music. That fingerprint lock on your phone doesn't seem like such a cool idea now, huh?"

"Fuck off, man," Dean grumbles, shoving Sam who just laughs. "Listen, we need to get the body swap spell right now. I need my body back before Cas comes back."

"Not that I don't want to switch back but why the rush now?" Sam questions.

"I kissed Cas and now he thinks you're into him," Dean says, quickly walking off.

"You kissed -- _With my body_?" Sam's eyes widen, bewildered. "What the hell, Dean? Kiss him with your mouth."

"That's why we need to get this shit solved before he comes back, so I can kiss him again but properly," Dean replies briskly.

Sam catches up with him, pushing, "I didn't know you liked Cas that way."

Dean stops walking and turns to Sam, returning, "I didn't know you and Cas were all buddy-buddy about this."

Sam pauses and squints at Dean, confused. "Are you... _jealous_?" When Dean doesn't answer, Sam can't help but chuckle. "He probably just told you a thousand reasons why he loves you and you're jealous that he and I talk about _you_?"

"Shut up," Dean mutters, entering the library and crossing the room to get to the shelf with the spellbooks. "Let's just find that stupid spell."

**VIII.**

**Castiel**

After dealing with his business in Heaven, he returns to the bunker's kitchen to see Dean fixing up dinner and Sam on his laptop, likely looking for a case. Sam looks up and raises a hand in silent greeting.

Cas reacts awkwardly, offering a forced smile. "Hello, Sam."

Sam glances between him and Dean before saying, "That kiss was not me, by the way. It's his fault." He points at Dean and while his shoulders tense up, he offers nothing to the conversation.

Cas narrows his eyes -- he had given it a lot of thought while in Heaven. He had a hypothesis about Sam and Dean, and he voices it, "Did you switch vessels?"

"I guess you could say that," Sam shrugs, nodding. "He kissed you, okay? I have nothing to do with this. I'll give you two some privacy." Sam stands and walks to the doorway, patting Cas once on his shoulder before leaving.

Once his footsteps are inaudible in the hall, Dean lowers the heat of the stove and turns to look at Cas. "You meant all that? In Sam's room."

"Dean," Cas says, so gentle like his name was the most precious thing in the world. "I don't know what I could say or do to convince you, and I don't know any words that could do justice to what I feel... I gave up everything I had for you. I challenged Heaven -- I have died for you."

"I know," Dean says, unable to comprehend. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Cas says, impossibly genuine and simple like nothing in Dean's life has ever been. Because when has anything in his life ever been so simple? As simple as just them, like this life is just him and Cas.

But in this room, it is just him and Cas. The space between them is fragile, Dean's heart feels fragile, and his hands ache for Cas's.

Dean pulls Cas closer by his tie, wrapping the blue fabric around his fist, and closes the space between them with a smile. Cas happily returns the kiss, hands moving up Dean's arms as Dean cradles Cas's face. When they pull away, bright grins on both their faces, Dean says, "I thought angels couldn't feel."

"Well, those angels never met you," Cas says like Dean is some powerful force that could bring a cosmic being to its knees.

Sam returns just in time to see them kissing again, and he smiles from the doorway.

"Finally," Sam says, and Cas laughs into another kiss with Dean.


End file.
